Ultimate Street Fighter Forever
by CosmicTeen
Summary: This multi-parted series will explore the future of the Street Fighters after the final battle that took place in Wrath of a Shadowlaw General. Who will win?


Part 1: Broken Hands

The television set blared in front of Blanka;s face as he sat motionless in his chair. "Police have apprehended two masked men in connectionh with the explision ealier this week in Aboo Dabee" said the reporter. Blanka sipped his Beefeater drink and leaned his head back. his orange hair draped over the back of the chair. "God Dammit Guike" he said outloud to himself. Blanka was a green skinned combnatnat from the Street Fighters, which were once a team that fought for Justoss amd equivalecny, but now they did not exist anymore. "you took it all" he continued. Then he electrocuted the glass of beefeater liquor in his hand until the glass heated up and melted.

Meanwhile, somewher in Tieland. "Sagat" said a cloaked man in the shadows "my new body requires one very important part that I need you and Vega to go and retrieve for me so I can build my new body can you get it soon?" Sagat emerged from the shower, comoketeky naked and his muscles glistening in the light given off by Bisons cealing lights in his new base. He grabbed a towel and dried off his face then threw the towel to the floor. "in your weakened state, I can take control of Shadowlaw rather easily" he thought to himself. But then instead of just thinkning he said "Yes my master. I can get the part for your body so you can build it." The shadowy figured laighed menacingly "My revenge has begun" he said "soon I will destroy what is left of those pathetic Street Fighters."

"I will have a number 6 with large fry and large Coke please" said the voice in the headphones. Fei Long turned to the register and rang up the custmer at the McDonal's drive thru. "Will that be all?" the chinese fighter asked. "Yes" then "drive to the second windwo please." The car had exhaust fumes that went into Fie Long's mouth and nose, it burned as it went down his esafaguss. "fuck" he screamed to himself. Fei Long hated pollution and french frieds. He has no choice but to work at MCdonalds becasue the Street Fighters disbanded and everyone is racist against him in real jobs. He was forced to work at McDonalds becasue of his Chinese heritage adn becasue everyone hate him and tried to kill him. THis was not the worst part of the fallout of the Street Fighters though. There are more monstrous things that happened since Guile's disappearanss.

The rippled and muscular body stood erect. It was the body of Cody Haggar, who had become a porno actor since the Final Fighters all died in the great battle of Shadowloo in 2007. A hand raeched out from behind him a started grabbing his flassid penis and storking it slowly then fastly. "God dammit COdy" scraemed the african gentleman who was stroking his cock. "How are you going to be able to act in the next scene?" Indeed, this african porno helper was none other than DeeJay, the Jamaican Black who was killed in the battle of Shadolaw. "We got dis hot girl for today's shoot mon" he said "I hope your cock works soon mon."

In the back of the room there was a curtain hanging with the actress behind it. Cody looked and could see the outline of the supple., BBW style body in the curtain. He knew he would not be able to maintain and ereckshun, so he asked the Jamaican DeeJay to get him some crack cocaine. "Okay mon" said the nigger "but dis the last time mon" DeeJay knew that Cody Haggar was turning into a cocaine addict.

Five minutes later Cody was high on cocaine and DeeJay as doing a blow job to him to keep him hard but it wasn't working and Cody got so angry that he kiked DeeJay and punched him and grabbed his hair and slapped him in the face as well. "fucking piece of shit. who taught you how to suck dick?" barked Cody Haggar. Suddenly the curtain fell and there was the actress "Are you ready for me baby?" Cody couldn't believe his eyes. It was E Honda, the fattest and also the best at doing sex in all of the Street Fighters besides Guile, but Guile was not there anymore right now. Cody's penis was filled with blood and it was soon erect and ready to burst with sperm and semen. "get over here you hot bitch" he said.

With that Cody ran full speed into E Honda and tackalled him, while also throwing a hammer at Deejaaay's face and the front of his head "Stay down you dont know how to give blow jobs" warned Cody. Then E Honda kissed Cody passionately. "I want you inside me" said the sumo wrestler and former Stree Fighter.

Back at McDoland's Fei Long was frustrated. A spanish family was ordeering and they the dad said I" need six child meals and toys, a hamburger, three sodas and a french fry order, a Bic Mag, 1 quarter pounders, seven chicken nugget and a Mic Rib but 9 of those too and a soda too, and some burgers" Fie Long asked the most likely land scaper to repeat his order and the spanish family got so mad that they comlplained about Fei Long. The manager pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at Fei Long's head "that was the last time you make a mistae at this McDonalds you ziper head retard" When he pulled the trigger Fie Long ducked using Karate and th blast exploded the mexian family's heads all over the Play Place and the windows and on the soda macchine an also on the other customers and also on a poster about th value meals, and some went onthe bubble thing with the toys in it that you can see before you order your food from mcdonalds. There was blood and Mexican brain matter everywhere. "You're fired" said the manager. "Get the fuck out of here."

Cody Haggar was balls deep in E Honda's asshole and poured cocaine all over his asshole. Some went iinside and E Honda was high as fuck. Cody fucked faster and harder into the ass of the sumo combatnat and slammed a crowbar over Deejay's head knocking some of his skull and braids out of his hair and face. The camera man, Chun Li, zoomed in on Cody's ballsack as it bounced around while his hard dick went in and out of the loose assholle of E Hondak. HIs ass was previously raped by Shadwlaw operaatives in 2007 so it was very easy to do sex on him now. Suddenyly, the door flew open and it was the director. "Where is Fie Long? It's always something with him. He's an asshole" thdirector saaid, copying his famouse line ffrom the movie. "When he gets here he is forced to lick Cody's balls and Honda's ass at the same time to create more tension in the scene" and so when Fie Long showed up, he gtot on his back and gently licked Cody's ball and E Honda'a asshole while the balls slapped around.

When DeeJay came to, he stoof up and "hey mon, can I be in dis scene? I am in love with Fie Long" so he went on the ground next to Fie Long and did 69 to him. Cody's balls slapped the back of DeeJaay's ass while he had his penis in Fie Long's mouth, and E Honda's asshole rubbed against the black Jamaican's asshole too, making semen come out of both men. Soon, Cody was so turned on that he said he was going to cum now and pulled his penis out of the fat E Honda's japanese asshole, spraying semen all over E Honda's ass, DeeJat' as and Fie Long's face. "What the fuck is this stupid Jamican doing here? He is not good at doing sex or blow jobs" said Cody angryily. He grabbed E Honda's cloth thing and strangled DeeJay with it until Deejay could not breath, then kicked him in the back of the head. "get up you bitch" he said. When DeeJay stood up, Cody roundhoused kick into DeeJay's face, smashing his teeth and one of his eyes.

"I quit McDonals" said Fiei Long. Then the director yellwed "Cut!" an the movie was finished. There was semen everywhere. Chun Li left witout a fuss becasue let's be honest, who wants to see that and then the 5 men decided to have post filming jerk off party. "I have invited a guest for our party" said E Honda. It was the Middle Eastern fightere Thomas Dahlsim, and he gave the 5 men hand jobs until late into the evening.


End file.
